Kiara
Kiara ist eine naive, junge Löwenprinzessin. Sie sehnt sich oft nach Freiheit. Sie hat dunkelbraune Augen und orange-cremefarbenes Fell. Biografie Im 2. Teil wird Kiara geboren und als die Tochter von Simba und Nala bekannt gemacht. Simba machte sich sehr viele Sorgen um seine Tochter. Timon und Pumbaa mussten immer als Babysitter für sie fungieren. . Eines Tages konnte sie den beiden ohne große Mühe entkommen und erkundete das Schattenland. Dort traf sie auf Kovu, der sich mit ihr anfeundet. Kovu wollte vor seiner Neuen Freundin angeben und begab sich in den Fluss. Plötzlich wurden die beiden von Krokodilen angegriffen. Als sie sich im letzten Moment retten konnten, waren sie wieder in Simbas Reich. Zira und Simba kamen und stritten sich. Kiara und Kovu hatten Angst. Kovu wurde von Zira nach Hause ins Schattenland gebracht und Kiara von ihren Vater in Das Geweihte Land zurück. Die beiden trennten sich für eine lange Zeit und sahen sich erst als erwachsene Löwen wieder. Die beiden lernten sich näher kennen und verliebten sich ineinander. Doch Simba war damit nicht einverstanden und redete mit Kovu. Doch dann kam Zira mit ihren Löwinnen und sie kämpften gegeneinander. Simba verbannte Kovu und hielt ihn für einen Verräter. Kiara liebte ihn und beschloss ihn zu suchen. Das Paar fand sich im vom Feuer zerstörten Bereich wieder. Doch es war Krieg! Kiara und Kovu mussten zu Zira und Simba und mit ihnen reden. Kiara sagte, das alle ein Teil des ewigen Kreises sind und das es keinen Sinn hat, sich immer wieder zu bekämpfen. Ziras Löwinnen beschloßen mit dem Guten zu kämpfen und Zira zu verlassen. Zira wollte nicht so leicht aufgeben und griff Simba an. Kiara warf sich dazwischen und sie und Zira fielen die Klippe hinunter. Kiara konnte sich auf eine Felsvorsprung retten, während Zira an ihren Vorderpfoten senkrecht über dem Abgrund hing, unter dem ein mächtiger Fluss rauschte. Kiara wollte Zira ihre Hilfe anbieten, doch Zira verweigerte diese und fiel in den Fluss. Simba unterdessen war bei Kiara angelangt und half ihr hoch. Am Ende des Films nahm Simba die Schattenland-Löwinnen wieder auf und Kiara heiratet ihre Liebe, Kovu. Familie Offiziell Eigenschaften & Auftritte Kiara ist das erste Kind des Königspaars. In den Comics hatte sie auch einen älteren Bruder namens Kopa, doch die Geschichten wurden von Disney nicht als gültig erklärt. Sie ist der Hauptcharakter des thumb|302px|Kovu und Kiara Films Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich. Gesanglich ist sie nur kurz in "Wir sind eins" original: "We are One". Sie ist ein sehr verspieltes Junges, dass nicht Königin werden, sondern frei sein will. Sie hält nichts von Timon und Pumbaa als ihre Babysitter. Im Schattenland trifft sie auf Kovu, nachdem sie Timon und Pumbaa abschüttelt. Die beiden werden die besten Freunde, doch Simba und Zira wollen das nicht. Aber als sie erwachsen sind verlieben sie sich ineinander. Am Ende des Films verloben sie sich und damit ist vorerst der Kreislauf des Lebens abgeschlossen. Sonstiges In der frühen Phase der Planung zu "Simbas Königreich" waren auch die Namen Chaka, Shani und Aisha im Gespräch. Galerie kiara.jpg|Kiara als Kind Adult_Kiara.jpg|Kiara als Prinzessin Kiara und Kovu.jpg|Kiara und Kovu daddy__s_tail_by_hydracarina-d4j8tk2.png|Nala und Kiara Simba-and-Kiara-58062218677_xlarge.jpeg|Simba und Kiara sarabi_and_kiara_by_hydracarina-d3lhau3.png|Sarabi und Kiara 15736 kiara1.jpg|Kiara als Kind auf dem Königsfelsen 95jeh8f.jpg|Sarafina, Nala, Kiara, Sarabi, Kovu, Simba Nala and kiara by hydracarina-d373gcp.png|Prinzessin Kiara und Königin Nala Nala s cubbies by Ashpri.png|Nala, Baby Kiara, Kopa 1jp9if.png|Simba, Rafiki, Kiara, Nala a_walk_with_grandma_by_tlk_ileana-d5am4jl.jpg|Sarabi und Baby Kiara Kiaras Zeichnung.jpg|Kiaras Zeichnung The-trail-to-udugu (43).png Baboons (15).png Bravest-member (61).png Baboons (15).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (118).png Bunga-and-the-king (160).png> Baboons (60).png 2016-05-15-02 14 01.png 2016-05-15-01 57 45.png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (385).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (374).png Bunga-and-the-king (471).png Zitate: *'Kiara:' Wow! *'Simba:' Hier geblieben! Na, so eilig, wo willst du denn hin? *'Kiara:' Papa! Lass' los! *'Simba:' Kiara, ich will doch nur, dass du vorsichtig bist! Kiara, hörst du mir zu? Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Du könntest dich verletzten,7oder zertrampelt werden,... *'Kiara:' Verletzten, oder zertrampelt werden, oder mich sogar verlaufen. *'Simba:' Und vergiss nicht. Du sollst immer in Sichtweite des Königsfelsen bleiben! *'Kiara:' Des Königsfelsen bleiben. Kategorie:Löwe Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Charaktere Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Charaktere Kategorie:Der König der Löwen 2 - Simbas Königreich Königsfamilie Kategorie:Die Garde der Löwen Königsfamilie Kategorie:Königsfamilie Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Verborgene Geschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Relatives of the King Charaktere Kategorie:Relatives of the King Königsfamilie Kategorie:Simbas Rudel Kategorie:Verborgene Geschichten Königsfamilie Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus Fan Comics